The Caskett Chronicles
by caskettwriter41319
Summary: It's Castle and Beckett's third Christmas together and some big changes are about to happen...for the better. How will their lives change when a child is introduced into the picture? (A series of one-shots following the progression of the new Caskett family.)
1. Twas the Night Before Christmas

Chapter 1: 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Castle Style)

Kate sat down on the couch and stared at the living room. She, Alexis, Rick, and Martha had spent the whole day decorating and the finished product was like something straight out of a christmas movie. It was, as Kate saw it, magical.

All along the walls, lights of all different colors shone cheerfully onto the assorted manger scenes, train sets, and sculptures that filled every previously open space. Four empty stockings hung on the mantle, each decorated in sparkly glitter with names and patterns. And set in the middle of it all, covered from floor to tip with lights and ornaments, stood the beautiful fir Christmas tree.

"What do you think? Meets expectations?" Rick asked from behind Kate, reaching his arms out to wrap her up in a hug.

"It's breathtaking." She responded.

Alexis bounced into the room, grinning like a child. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in messy locks and she was wearing much-too-small reindeer pajamas.

"I...am going to bed now so Santa comes, I suggest you all do the same! Dad, make sure you put out the milk this time. Don't forget like last year!" She gave him an accusatory look then ducked out of the living room and up the stairs. Rick grinned.

"Every Christmas, a little bit of that foot-tall little girl she used to be makes an appearance." He sighed.

Kate nodded and allowed Rick to help her to her feet. She followed him into the bedroom and helped lug armfuls of gifts out next to the tree where Rick began to strategically stack them. His obvious need for everything to be arranged perfectly made her smile. Flat ones on bottom, boxes next, odd shapes and small things on top.

"Can you grab the cotton off my dresser?" He asked, yanking a box out from under something bigger and switching them out.

Kate retreated back to their room and found the huge bag of white fluff. As she lifted it, her eyes trailed to the mirror. For a moment, she stared. This was her third Christmas not working the shift at the precinct. Her third Christmas spent with her husband. And yet, even after all those years, the memories of her mothers death still came back to haunt her once in a while. She couldn't help but think about how much her life, and herself, had changed since that day three years ago. That day she had showed up at his doorstep to tell him that she was ready for something new. The day that Christmas started to mean something more to her than sad memories. And now, this Christmas Eve, her life would change again.

With a heavy sigh, she dropped her gaze and went back out into the living room, dropping the bag in front of her husband.

"So...what's the cotton for?" She asked, helping set out the last few, small gifts. She hadn't helped set up as much last year or the year before, and was now realizing how much work he put into it.

"Santa's beard of course!" He responded, "I mean, a man with THAT much hair couldn't possibly brush by a needly tree without leaving a little bit behind!"

Kate laughed. He could be such a child sometimes. Part of what she loved about him. Rick began to pull pieces off and place them in bits all over the tree.

Minutes later, he stood and took a few steps back to admire his work. Kate had to admit, it was incredible. She had never seen that many gifts under a Christmas tree before. She stood as well and joined him. He put an arm around her waist.

"I love it." She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It is magical, isn't it?" He responded, placing a kiss on her head.

"Mhmm...hey, let's go to bed now so Santa doesn't skip this house."

"He removed his hand from her back and took hers in his. They walked through the bright living room and into their room. He shut the door.

"Thanks for your help tonight. It's much more fun with company." Rick said as he climbed in under the covers.

"Yeah. Thank you too. For making my Christmas magical. It really is incredible babe."

He smiled and patted the bed next to him, waiting for her to come lie down.

"Um...before we go to bed...I...uh...I have something for you." Nerves fluttered through her body, but she shoved them away, trying to replace them with excitement. This was it. This was what she'd been anticipating all day.

"An early Christmas present? Kate you know my rules against that!" He said in mock disappointment.

"Yes...but this one's personal. I thought, maybe it would be better to open tonight. When it's just us."

He nodded his understanding as she pulled the small, wrapped package from her sock drawer and climbed into bed next to him, placing it on his lap.

"Let's see...long but small." She could see him thinking.

"Just open it!" She whacked his arm with her hand and he laughed.

"Okay, okay!"

Slowly, careful not to rip the wrapping paper, he pulled away the tape and lifted off the paper. Inside was a white box. Hands shaking, Kate watched him lift the lid and pull away the small layer of cotton covering a small item. A long piece of cheap plastic really, but to them it meant so much more.

Kate took a deep breath, willing her heart to stop thumping so hard, and pursed her lips. Rick stared in slack-jawed silence.

"Kate...hun...you...you're..." he glanced up at her, then down at the contents of the box.

She nodded, trying to read his expression.

"Oh my god!" He broke into a huge grin and wrapped her up in a hug. "Kate that...that's amazing! Incredible! Wow...best gift EVER!"

He dropped the box on the bed and threw his arms around her. She found herself crying as they leaned in and kissed. But now it was tears of happiness, and of relief. He was thrilled. They were going to be parents. She was going to be a mother.


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2-

Kate had been rehearsing for hours now. Mostly in her mind, but pouring it all out to Castle once or twice. She didn't want to seem nervous, but her feelings got the best of her. And now, this was it. She grabbed her cell from the kitchen counter and dialed her dad. It took a few rings for him to answer.

"Hey Katie-cat."

"Hey dad...can we meet up somewhere? I have something I need to tell you."

"Of course. Is everything okay?" She couldn't help but notice the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine! I just think there's something you need to know."

She glanced down at her feet, which she couldn't really see anyway. She had reached the point now, at four months, where she could tell she was pregnant due to the very small roundness of her midsection. It wasn't obvious enough for anybody else to notice yet. YET. Which was why she had chosen now to tell her father.

"How about lunch?" He asked.

She knew immediately what he was referring to. After Jim had gotten himself cleaned up, Kate and he had decided to make lunch at a small café near his apartment an every Sunday tradition. But as Kate's life became busy with work, it had gotten hard.

"Perfect, see you then."

She hung up and turned to face her husband, who was watching her with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"What?" She asked, sidling up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's cute that you're nervous, but you shouldn't be. He'll be happy!"

Kate's smile faded and she glanced away.

"But what if he's not?"

"Kate...he's your dad. Of course he will. And even if he's not, he'll have to make do. You're not a child anymore, you can make your own decisions."

Kate nodded and forced a smile. She could only hope that what he said would be true.

The bells on the café door jingled cheerily as Kate entered. The smell of fresh-baked cookies and other treats wafted into her nose and she smiled. The memories came flooding back. All those happy Sundays. Those times when everything in her life was the same, like a broken record.

Across the café, by a window in the corner, Jim waved. She spotted him and weaved through tables and smiling waiters to sit across from him.

"How's my girl?" He asked as she took off her coat, draping it over the back of the chair.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

He shrugged and nodded, "I'm doing alright."

They shared pleasant conversation and each ordered a sandwhich. As time passed, Kate's nerves began to fade. It felt like old times, being here with him. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"So...Katie. You said you had something to tell me."

There it was. She knew she'd have to say something eventually, but there was a small part of her that kept dragging it out. Pretending it wasn't happening. Stalling. She clenched her hands in her lap and glanced up, looking him in the eyes. It's okay. You've got this.

"Uh...yeah. There is...something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." He smiled expectantly.

She tried to smile back. After all, he was her father! Why would he be anything but happy! Experience told her differently. You could never really tell how a person was going to react to something...no matter how well you thought you knew them.

"Dad...I'm pregnant." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was out.

Silence followed as he took this new information in. Was he upset? Angry? Happy? She couldn't tell. Like his daughter, Jim had never been one to willingly show his emotions.

"Katie...wow. How far along are you?"

"Um...four months. I've known for a while now, I was just...nervous to tell you I guess."

He nodded his understanding. She still couldn't really read his expression. He seemed happy overall, but part of him looked sad. She suspected it had to do with her mother. He had developed that faraway look he had when he thought of her.

"I understand. You didn't need to be. Katie...I'm happy for you." He set a hand on her arm and smiled, "Of course, it will take some getting used to. You just...remind me so much of her..."

Kate smiled sadly and rested her other hand on his.

"Yeah...me too."

"But Katie...I have no doubts that you'll be a wonderful mother. And Castle...I've seen you two together...and him with Alexis. You two are going to be great."

"Thank you dad."

"However...I do have one request. I fully expect to be allowed time with this child. And I want an angry mother's response when I spoil him or her."

Kate smiled, "did you just offer to babysit, dad?"

"I guess you could put it that way." He said, laughter in his eyes.

They talked and laughed for a few more minutes before Kate glanced at her watch and realized she had told Castle she'd be home five minutes ago.

"Shall I walk you to the door?" Jim asked, watching her check the time.

She nodded and they stood. Kate left a tip on the table and they walked to the door. Before leaving, she turned to face him. He smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks dad."

"Go get 'em Katie."

Halfway home, Kate got an idea. She was feeling better after the meeting with her dad, and realized she might as well get it all over with. Pulling her phone from her jacket pocket, she dialed Castle.

"How'd it go?" He asked immediatly.

"Um...good actually. He was happy."

"Told you he would be. Are you coming home?"

"Acually, that's why I called. I think I'm going to stop somewhere else first. It'll only be twenty minutes. Is that okay?"

"Sure...see you in a bit."

She could tell he wanted to know, but she would tell him tonight. At the next street, instead of turning left, she went straight. Traffic wasn't as bad this time of day since it was a little after lunch and not quite time for people to be off work yet. Not to mention it was a Sunday.

She arrived at the apartment complex and parked the car. Yanking the key out of the hole, Kate hopped out and entered the building. She had been here once before with Castle to drop something off. Now she was alone. Now she was bringing something much more important then groceries.

After hitting the buzzer, she waited impatiently at the door, trying to calm her shaking hands. After a moment, it swung open and a grinning Alexis appeared.

"Oh, hey Beckett! Come on in!" She sounded happy that Kate was there. She followed Alexis into the small apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Its' so nice to see you again." Kate broke the silence and sat down on a chair across from her daughter-in-law.

"Yeah, you too! It seems like it's been forever!" She said, turning on a light and getting comfortable on the couch, "so what brings you here?"

"Actually Alexis...I was hoping to talk to you. You know, just the two of us." She responded, clenching her fists and willing the butterflies in her stomach away.

"Yeah, of course." Alexis said, "is everything okay?"

"I...uh...I don't know. That's kind of what I came here to ask you." She started, "Alexis...you're basically my daughter now. And I love you like family. I honestly do, and I feel it's only right to share something with you myself. But, I'm just worried..."

Alexis nodded slowly, "worried...about what?"

"I just...I don't want you to feel...forgotten? Unwanted? I'm not sure. I just...you're my daughter Alexis and I don't want our relationship to be shaken by...other events."

Understanding suddenly dawned on the younger woman's face and she smile skeptically at Kate.

"Are you...?" Alexis shot a glance at Kate's midsection and gave a questioning look.

Kate clenched her lips together, closed her eyes, and slowly nodded.

"Alexis...I love you. You're an incredible person. But honestly, if it were me in your shoes, I can see how this would easily make thing...hard. Between us. Between you and your father."

Alexis nodded and took a thoughtful breath, putting her chin in her hands.

"Kate...you're like a mother to me. The mother I never really had. You're so strong, and beautiful and smart. And I love you too. You know, the way I look at it, this is a new stage in my life, and in yours and my dad's too. You make him so happy and he looks at things differently now. And seeing him happy makes me happy. You know Beckett, you're going to be a really good mother."

"Really?" Kate asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Totally! Plus...I've always kind of wanted a sibling..." Alexis muttered under her breath.

Kate grinned and they both laughed. Alexis stood, walked around the couch, and gave Kate a huge hug. All the nervousness was gone and the feeling left in it's place was happiness.

"Thank you Alexis. And..." She pulled the girl away and held her at arm's length, staring into her eyes, "remember, we love you. Even though I'm having a child, you'll still always be as much mine as he or she is. 'Kay? I'll be here if you need me. Or even if you just want to have lunch sometime. Just call or stop by."

Alexis couldn't stop smiling. She hugged Kate again. Happy tears blurred her vision, "thank you. I might just take you up on that."

Together, they walked to the door. Kate gave Alexis a pat on the arm and they exchanged farewells. Kate turned to go and shut the door, feeling happier than she had in a long time. It really was all going to be okay.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT LATE. ALSO, IM STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SEPARATE DIFFERENT SCENES. YOULL NOTICE THERE ARE A FEW TIMES HERE WHERE I SWITCHED SCENES AND THERE WAS NO INDICATION OF THAT. IF ANYONE CAN HELP, THATD BE AWESOME. ALSO, DONT KNOW HOW TO ADD AUTHOR NOTES OTHER THAN THE WAY IM DOING IT NOW. SORRY! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	3. Shreds of Doubt

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm having so much fun with this and you guys just make my day! :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Castle. Key word there being "wish". **

Chapter 3- Shreds of Doubt

Loud beeping woke Kate from a nice dream. She shot up into a sitting position and glanced around wildly before realizing it was her alarm clock. Beside her, Castle had turned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Was goin' on?" He slurred.

Kate shook her head, trying to clear her foggy mind and hit 'snooze'.

"Nothing, go back to bed. The alarm scared me is all."

"Alarm? Why's the alarm set?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows and staring at his watch.

"Castle...I'm working today, remember? Vacation's over." She replied softly, swinging her legs out from under the warm covers and slipping a robe over Castle's t-shirt she was wearing.

Castle was drifting off again, so Kate let him be and went out into the kitchen on her own. The only light came from the electronic clock on the counter and it allowed just enough for Kate to find the coffee pot and heat up water. While it warmed up, she started to pace back and forth, trying to wake herself up. This was what two-week vacations did to you, she realized. Sleep had become another thing that she had started to take for granted.

Finally, the pot began to whistle and Kate took it off the burner, pouring the coffee into her mug and sitting on a stool, sipping thoughtfully.

"Hope that's decaf."

She whipped around to see Rick standing in the bedroom doorway, watching with a still-half-asleep smile plastered on his face.

"Babe...of everyone in the world, I think I would be the last to forget that I'm six months pregnant." She responded, "of course its decaf."

He grinned and made his way over to the stool next to her, taking a seat with his chin in his hand.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"For...?"

"Well the last time your co-workers saw you, your midsection was next to flat and you were wearing a very loose shirt."

"So?"

"So...you're going to have a lot of explaining to do. Obviously a lot can happen in two weeks." He said.

Kate pursed her lips and nodded thoughtfully. Honestly, she hadn't really worried much about it. Lanie already knew, Gates already knew, and the other two would be fun to suprise. But now that she thought about it, Castle was right. Now that she wasn't trying to hide her growing baby bump under a loose t-shirt, it was pretty obvious.

"No...not really. Mostly I'm just worried that they're going to get protective all the time and not let me come places with them."

"Well to be fair, you are carrying a baby, Kate." Rick offered.

"Well yeah...but that doesn't mean I can't handle myself!"

Rick looked her in the eyes, worry growing on his face. He had expected this, and wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

"I know. You're right, you can. But please, please, please, just be careful, okay?"

She looked down and smiled, "I will Castle...I promise."

* * *

><p>The precinct was quiet as it often was in the morning. Only a few cops trudged around, likely making up for missed days. Kate stepped out of the elevator and made her was past empty desks and closed doors until she spotted Ryan and Esposito.<p>

Glancing back at Castle to make sure he was right behind her, Kate walked into the large, desk-filled room. It looked exactly how she had left it. The windows had been cleaned, the murder board was empty and the boys looked bored. It was as if nothing of interest had happened while she was gone.

"Hey guys." Kate said loudly, scaring Espo into dropping his feet off the desk. Ryan set the phone down and turned in his desk chair.

"Yo Beckett!" Espo hopped out of his chair, grinning.

"Hey guys! Glad to have you back!" Ryan added, standing as well.

"Glad to be back." She responded as they approached.

It took half the room for Espo to stop. He squinted his eyes, watched Kate's amused expression, glanced at Castle, and dropped his jaw. Ryan gave him a funny look then glanced at Kate himself. It only took a second for a knowing smile to appear on his face.

"Wait...okay...wait. Either y'all spent WAY too much time at fancy restaurants, or..."

Beckett laughed and rolled her eyes, "oh yeah Espo, that's it."

"Congratulations guys!" Ryan ran forward and threw an arm over Beckett's shoulder

Espo patted Castle on the back and smiled, "wow...that's awesome! When are you due?"

"August." Beckett replied, trying hard to contain the grin on her face.

"Hey...captain's coming...you better watch it." Both backed off and let Gate's approach.

"So glad to see you back detective! How was your break?"

"Good, sir. Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad. And Mr. Castle?" She turned and shot him a death glare," you just took my best detective from the field for NINE MONTHS. You're stepping on thin ice, my friend."

Kate smirked and slapped Castle's arm, giving him a fake-disapproving look. Gates smiled.

"I'm joking. Congratulations you two." She touched Beckett's arm and raised her eyebrows threateningly toward Castle before walking away.

"Wait...did you already tell her? Before us?" Espo asked, looking hurt.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let her find out the way you guys did? Talk about trouble..."

"Kate! You're back! Oh my god! Come here, lemme see!"

Lanie rushed toward them threw her arms around Kate, who smiled awkwardly and hugged her back.

"Oh Kate! I'm so happy for you!" She shrieked, putting a hand by Kate's over her baby bump.

"Wait, you told HER too?!" Espo asked indignantly.

"Oh come on, Javi. I think the girl's got the right to tell her best friend before y'all lazy butts."

Espo was about to comment, but held back. Then he turned to Ryan, "okay am I the only one who feels totally left out here? She told everyone but us!"

"Well...to be fair Espo, everyone includes my best friend, boss, dad, and husband." Beckett responded pointedly.

A phone rang in the background and Ryan turned to grab it.

"Yeah I know, Beckett. I'm just kidding, congratulations." Espo gave in.

"Yo guys...we caught a case."

* * *

><p>Walking up to the crime scene felt so normal after a crazy two weeks of nothing but relaxing. It was an apartment in downtown, and the victim was, much to everyone's dismay, a teenage girl.<p>

"Name's Abigail Hartford. Neighbor heard gunshots and called 911. She's 18, just graduated two weeks ago. Her house is in Brooklynn." Lanie reported, setting her clipboard down and sighing, "looks like she took two nine-mils to the chest. She would've died pretty quickly." She added the last part for reassurance.

"So if she lived in Brooklynn, what was she doing in Manhattan?" Beckett asked.

Before Lanie could answer, Espo and Ryan came in carrying notebooks.

"I just got off the phone with her parents. Apparently, Abigail was down here for the weekend to babysit her 3-year-old niece while the parents went on vacation. They're due back tonight." Ryan reported.

"Wait...a 3-year-old niece?" Beckett asked, shooting Castle a worried glance.

"That's right."

"Well where is she?"

Everyone stopped mid-progress and looked up.

"Oh god..." Lanie muttered.

"Okay search the house! If there's ANY possibility she's still here, I want her found!" Beckett commanded, pulling her gun and following Ryan through the archway that led to the living room. They checked each and every room, opened closets, peeked behind shower curtains, and turned up empty. The only evidence that the girl was ever here was a dirty teddy bear sitting, abandoned, next to a smashed window.

"God no...no..." Beckett shook her head and returned to the main room, getting negatives from the other searchers. A sinking feeling formed in her stomach as the truth set in.

"Our killer took the little girl."

**Authors note: thanks for reading and sticking with this story! You guys are the best. Reviews are gladly appreciated! Thank you!**


	4. Shreds of Doubt (part 2)

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter's a bit longer and it's my first time writing about a crime. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Castle thanks for asking. **

Chapter 4- Shreds of Doubt (part 2)

"Thank you for coming in Mrs. Benson." Beckett said softly, taking a seat across from the distraught woman.

"Of course...anything I can do to help find my daughter." She responded, wiping her eyes with a coat sleeve, "detective, what are the chances that Kira's still...alive?"

The last word died away without hope and Mr. Benson put a reassuring arm around his wife's shoulders. Beckett watched them with a sinking heart. She could not even imagine the doubt and sadness they must be feeling.

"Mrs. Benson, if our kidnapper wanted your daughter dead, we would have found her body at the house. He obviously wants her alive and we're going to do everything in our power to get her back that way, okay?"

The woman nodded slowly, taking her husband's hand in her own.

"So Kira was three years old?" Beckett asked.

"Yes...she would be four tomorrow...but..."

"Hey baby...they'll find her, okay?" Mr. Benson squeezed his wife's hand protectively, looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"I know this is hard, but can you think of anyone who might want to hurt you or your daughter?"

Mr. Benson looked at his wife, then Beckett, "well I am a lawyer...I'm sure there are many people out there who aren't happy with what I've done."

"And I don't know the history of Kira's foster families, but..."

"Wait, foster families? Kira's a foster child?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, she's been with us for a year and a half now."

"Okay, good to know." Beckett replied, feeling stupid. How has that not come up before? Why had they missed that important detail? This new information opened up a whole sleuth of new leads, "well thank you for your time. I promise we're doing everything we can to get your daughter back safely."

Beckett stood and waited for them to do the same.

"Of course. Thank you detective. I don't know what we would do if anything happened to Kira."

The couple left the room and were escorted away to the elevator while Beckett found Espo and Ryan.

"Hey guys...new information."

Both heads turned.

"Kira's a foster kid."

...

"You okay?"

Kate glanced up from her computer to see Castle, hovering over her with two coffees in his hands. He set one down in front of her and sipped on the other. She was glad for it, having spent the past three hours talking to everyone in the foster system and spending half of it on hold. She had gotten next to nowhere.

"Yeah...I'm alright." She replied half-heartedly, "thanks for the coffee."

"Of course. Need anything else?"

"That's okay...I'm good for now. Thanks."

"Yo Beckett! I think I got something!" Espo called, jumping out of his chair and jogging over to her with a printed paper. She took it from his outstretched hand and skimmed over it, paying special attention to the photo of a nervous-looking blonde woman on the front.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Kelly Roads. One of Kira's first foster parents. Foster Care took Kira from Kelly due to child abuse charges and later found out that Ms. Roads suffered from some sort of severe attachment syndrome. She's tried to get Kira back TWICE to no prevail."

"What do you mean by 'tried to get her back?'"

"I mean that before the Bensons gained custody of Kira, she was with an older woman named Gretta. Apparently Kelly found them one day and came to their home with some crazy theory about how Kira's parents were back from the dead and would kill to get their daughter back. Gretta gave Kira back to foster care shortly after and Kelly was taken back to counciling. Later Kelly came to the facility where Kira was being held between homes and begged to take Kira back, saying she had changed. They didn't go for it."

"Wow...so where is Kelly now?" Beckett asked, peering at the photo again. The woman did look a bit crazy, but not like somebody who would...or could kidnap a child.

"She's currently in a therapy session and I have the address of building." Espo pulled out another page from his stack and waved it around.

"Alright, let's go pick her up." Beckett stood.

"Whoa, whoa there, Indiana Jones! You already slipped out of my precinct against my rules once today. I am not letting that happen again."

All three turned to see Gates, standing hands-on-hips in the doorway. Her expression was firm and Kate was hit with a sinking feeling. Right. No field work.

"Sir...I figured...well this just seems pretty harmless..."

"Field work is field work. You're staying here." She insisted, walking back out of the room. Kate groaned.

"Don't worry. We'll bring her back here so you can watch the interrogation." Espo said smugly.

"Watch?!"

"Oh, well we wouldn't want you to go all ninja on her and hurt yourself, now would we?" Espo responded, waving Ryan over and turning toward the elevator.

"You're just proud that you're finally able to do something I can't do!" Beckett called after him.

"Proud?!" He scoffed, "oh bless your delusional heart!" He shouted back, stepping onto the elevator and giving one final wave before the doors shut.

"Loser." Beckett grumbled, turning to face the computer again.

"Am I the only one here worried that a little girl is missing?" Ryan asked, following Espo out of the precinct.

...

Although it was only 45 minutes, it felt like hours before the boys got back. Kate spent it familiarizing herself with every person Kira had stayed with and trying to figure out what exactly had happened to Kira's real parents. Castle had gone home after the others left to start making dinner, leaving Kate alone to her thoughts.

The strangest part was that nobody really seemed to know what had happened the night Kira was found wrapped up in a blanket on the stairs of a church. As far as the world was concerned, her parents had just disappeared off the face of the earth. The only research done into the case concluded that they had died in a train wreck that had killed and mangled hundreds of bodies beyond recognition. But where had that come from? It sounded to Kate like laziness and cover-ups. She hated sloppy police work. Especially when a child was involved.

The biggest mystery to Kate, though, was why they had left their baby to begin with. She just didn't understand that. Castle had once told her that parents will do anything for their kids. And he was right. Her child wasn't even born yet, and she was already prepared to do anything in the world to keep him or her safe. How could you just leave your child and walk away?

"Hey Beckett!" Kate turned, closing a web page and watching Ryan and Espo guiding a tall, blonde woman into the interrogation room, "we got her." He smirked as they walked by.

Kate rolled her eyes and, despite her annoyance, followed them and watched from behind the glass. Kelly was much prettier in real life then in her pictures. Her hair seemed fuller, her figure slimmer, and her features more distinct. But despite her looks and the way she was obviously trying to look confused and innocent, Kate could see the fear in her eyes. As she glanced back and forth between the detectives staring her down, she was nervous.

"Ms. Kelly Roads." Ryan set some files down on the table and took a seat across from her.

"Yes. That's me." She responded, stuttering slightly.

"You've got quite the rap sheet," Ryan started, pulling out a list, "attempt at kidnapping, withholding information, resisting arrest."

"I'm not proud of who I was during those years of my life. That's the reason I'm in counciling."

She said, eyes darting around while she crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"Kelly, do you know this girl?" Espo pulled out a photo of Kira, dressed in a tutu and proudly displaying a missing tooth.

"Uh...no...nope. Sorry I've never seen her."

Ding ding. Mistake number one.

"Oh really." Ryan countered, "because we have in our records that you fostered her. For a month."

Kelly's eyes widened and she started nervously tapping her fingers on the table. She stared at the photo harder.

"That's how she works."

Kate whipped around in suprise. An older woman, maybe later fourties, had snuck in and was standing and watching from behind.

"Oh sorry...are you detective Beckett?" She asked.

Kate nodded and the woman held out a hand, "I'm doctor Winkler, Kelly's councilor. Your boss told me I would find you here."

"Oh...okay. Thanks for coming in. So you said that's how she works? What do you mean?"

"Well Kelly is very...different. Because she's working to stop getting so attached to people, she tries to forget. So when they brought up Kira, someone she's been trying to forget, she froze and denied knowing her so she wouldn't get attached again. Now that she's been pinned down...well...you'll see."

Kate turned back to the interrogation.

"Oh...wait...is that Kira?" Kelly snatched the photo and gave it a glance, then hugged it to her chest, "oh my god! Oh my god it's my baby! My baby Kira! Where is she? What's going on? Is she okay? Wait...you...oh no...where's Kira? WHERE IS SHE?!" Kelly stood suddenly, almost knocking the chair over. She suddenly appeared different. Her face had changed from innocence to sadness and anger and Kate realized what her councilor had meant.

"Well Kelly we were hoping you could tell us." Ryan responded calmly.

"What?! You think I took her?! Why would I do that? I love Kira!"

"Exactly."

Kelly sat back down, trying to calm herself. Her face had reddened and hands were cleched.

"Look Kelly," Espo started, walking up to the table and putting his hands on it, "you have priors, motives, and we have evidence. So if you'd like to try and convince us otherwise, you'd better start now."

"Where were you on the night of March 16th between 9pm and 12am?" Ryan asked.

Kelly looked startled, glancing back and forth between them, obviously thinking.

"Um...I...I guess I was in bed...I don't really remember exactly."

"Is there anyone who can vouch for that?"

"Uh...no...I guess not." Kelly said, voice shaky.

"Where is she Kelly? Where is Kira?" Espo asked firmly.

Kelly kept glancing back and forth. Her eyes were wide like a deer in the headlights. She looked absolutely terrified. But also confused.

"I don't know...I...I don't have her."

"Oh really? So how come we have footage of you entering the Benson's apartment complex thirty minutes before the murder and leaving with the girl after? How come we found the gun used to kill Abigail with your finger prints on it in your apartment? Why'd you do it, Kelly? Did someone hire you to? Offer you money?"

Kate froze. When had they found all of that? Last she knew, all they knew was who Kelly was and her list of priors. Is that why they had taken so long? Why hadn't they let her know?

"No...I swear I don't have her! You must have the wrong person! I don't even know who the Bensons are! I swear!" She looked ready to cry.

"Where is Kira, Kelly?"

"I told you! I don't know!"

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where...is...Kira?" Espo asked dangerously.

Kelly suddenly broke. Sobs wracked her body and she hit the table over and over, "I swear detective...I don't know where Kira is! My only job was to go up, wait until the girl was dead, and then take Kira back down the way I'd come. They were waiting at the bottom and took the girl in a big, black car!"

"Who's they? Who's they?!" Ryan yelled.

"Some man! I don't know!" She sobbed, "he offered me money and when I didn't take it, he swore he'd kill me if I didn't do what he said! I was just trying to protect myself, I didn't know he was going to kidnap someone!"

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know...he was wearing a mask! Tall, probably Caucasian, heavy build."

"Why didn't you tell us, Kelly?"

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. He said if I told the cops...he'd hunt me down and kill my family."

"We won't let that happen. Thank you for coming clean." Ryan said, standing and gathering his things.

Kelly sat, still crying, with her head in her arms. She was shaking horribly and her face was bright red and puffy.

Kate sighed heavily and left the room, scanning the precinct for the boys. Dr. Winkler followed and went into the room with Kelly, taking a seat across from her.

"Yo Beckett...find anything on her real parents while we were gone?"

Kate swiveled her head. Espo was standing behind her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said.

"What? Why are you giving me your sassy look?"

"Well why should I tell you what I found when you withheld very important information from me?" Beckett responded sternly.

"What? I..."

"You know what I'm talking about. Look guys, just because I'm pregnant does not mean you have to keep me out of everything. I'm still perfectly capable." She turned and walked to her desk, sitting down with a huff. There was a long silence before Espo and Ryan appeared behind her.

"I'm sorry. We should have called." Espo said.

"Yeah. We screwed up pretty bad." Ryan added.

Kate sighed and nodded. Boys would be boys.

"Thanks. Sorry. I'm just...the hormones. I'm sorry." She replied half-heartedly. She just wanted to go home.

...

It was 7:00 by the time Kate opened the loft door and slung her things onto the floor. She was physically and mentally exhausted.

"Hey, glad you're home." Rick appeared from his study and hung up her coat by the door while she dragged herself into the living room to collapse on the couch.

"Yeah me too." She groaned.

"Long day?" He asked, sitting down beside her and causing the couch to dip.

"Yeah. Really long."

"Everything okay?" He asked worriedly. He hated seeing her like this.

She paused for a while, thinking. She really wasn't okay. On top of the worries she was keeping to herself, her stomach hurt, her head hurt, and her whole body felt achy.

"Yeah. Just tired." She lied.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

She paused, "I don't think so..."

In response, he scooted closer and started to rub her back. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into the couch.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day." He whispered.

...

Kate woke up in bed. Her head had stopped pounding, but now she was starving. Based on the previous nights, Kate guessed it was about midnight. Every night for the past week she'd woken up hungry about the same time. Propping herself up on one elbow, she glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. 12:15, of course.

Lying back, she glanced over at Castle's side of the bed. It was empty with the sheets still folded neatly below the pillow. He was probably up writing since he had a chapter due in two days. Taking a deep breath, Kate yanked off the covers and swung her legs out of bed. The floor beneath her feet was freezing.

She walked down the hall and into the living room, finding all the lights on and the door to his study wide open. Walking as quietly as possible, she crept up behind him and wrapped her cold arms around his shoulders.

With a gasp, he whipped around. She smirked and he smiled.

"Hey you." He said with a laugh, "feeling any better?"

"A bit." She responded, settling into his lap when he patted it for her.

"Good." He replied, wrapping her into a hug and kissing the top of her head as she leaned into him. There was a long silence where she just laid there, breathing in his scent and feeling relaxed. "You're hungry, aren't you?" He finally said.

She shrugged and smiled. He took that as a yes and closed his laptop, picking her up bridal-style and carrying her into the kitchen where he sat her on a stool. He opened the fridge.

"Okay...leftover pizza? Pancakes? Eggs? I can make anything, you know. Whatever you're having strange cravings for right now. Name it, and it's yours."

She grinned and stared at what was in the fridge.

"Waffles." She finally decided, "waffles sound good. With strawberries and peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?"

"Yes, Castle! Peanut butter!"

"Okay...okay. Your wish, my command." He said, pulling the waffle mix out of a cupboard and filling a cup with water.

Kate watched as he mixed the batter, poured it into the pan one pancake after another, and then piled it with her requested toppings. By the time he was done, Kate's stomach was growling insistently and she was trying desperately not to snack on anything.

"Here you go, fresh and made to order." He slid the plate of pancakes in front of her and she wolfed them down one by one. There had been three, now there was an empty plate.

"Wow...eating for two now." He mused, taking the plate away and washing it in the sink.

She smiled and together the two of them retreated to the living room where they took a seat on the couch. Now that Kate was full, she was back to worrying. Rick had always said she could tell him anything, and she knew he was right. He always had advice and knew what to do. But somehow, it was still hard sometimes to open up to anybody. Her wall had come down years ago when he told her he loved her, but bits and pieces still stood in places. She wanted to open up to him. To just let it all out and let him comfort her. But she couldn't.

"Hey...are you sure everything is okay?" He asked after a moment of silence where she sat, staring sadly at the floor.

She glanced into his worried eyes and sighed. Maybe she should just tell him. It always felt better to let it out.

"Um...I don't know. Not really, I guess." She finally admitted.

"Do you wanna...talk about it?"

She was quite for a moment, "it's just...I don't know if...if I'm ready. For...this." She glanced down at her stomach and placed a protective hand over it. "I mean, what if something happens? What if I'm not ready and what if something goes wrong? Talking to the Bensons today just...brought to life what I've worried about in the back of my mind ever since...well...the beginning really." She was trying to hold back tears of stress, but it wasn't working.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...they lost their child. Somebody took their child. How do you deal with that? And I'm a cop. I deal with things like that every day. How am I supposed to bring a child into the lifestyle I live? What if..." Her voice went shaky and quiet, "what if something happens? What if I'm not cut out for this?"

Rick was silent for a moment, drawing her in close to him and letting her rest her head on his chest. Tears dropped onto his shirt.

"Kate...listen. You are so ready for this. Just watching you every day...I can tell. You're going to be a wonderful mother. And you know what?" He asked, stroking her hair, "there are so many what-ifs in life. So many. But we can't let them stop us from doing what we want to do. What if something happens? Then we'll deal with it...together. But what if nothing does? What if everything turns out okay?"

She let out a shaky breath and nodded, taking this in.

"And Kate...you are amazing. Don't you ever forget that. Don't doubt even for a moment that you won't make a great mother. You have no idea how lucky that child is to have you."

"And you..." She whispered, looking up through blurred eyes at his face.

"You can do this. We can do this. Together, okay?"

She nodded and smiled. He was right. She couldn't let fear take over her. It would be okay. In the end, it would all be okay.

...

Waking up in the morning was painful. Not just emotionally, but physically. Kate was achy all over and her lack of sleep the previous night or two was catching up.

"Morning." Rick whispered from above her. He was already up and dressed.

"What time is it?" She asked, bringing her legs out of the covers and trudging over to the closet to get dressed.

"It's 6:00. I already made breakfast and got your things together."

"Thanks." She replied sleepily, following him out into the kitchen and scarfing down a piece of toast with egg.

After eating, Kate went back into the bedroom and began to gather her things. It scared her half to death when she felt it. The soft fluttering in her stomach. It had been happening every once in a while and still scared her every time.

"Rick!" She yelled, drawing him into the room.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"Here...put your hand here." She took his hand and placed it next to hers on her belly. It took a second, but sure enough, there it came again.

"She's kicking again!" He exclaimed excitedly, giving her a broad grin.

"She?" Kate asked.

"Well...it. I'm used to having a daughter." He said, bending down to place a kiss on her round stomach, "hey baby. Mommy and daddy love you." He whispered. Kate laughed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Wait a minute..." Kate suddenly said, looking perplexed, "why..."

She stopped and stared at Rick, who looked totally confused.

"Why what?"

"How would Kira's kidnappers have gotten into the building?" She asked.

"Wha...oh. The case. Right. Umm...I don't know, the stairs maybe?"

"But they only go down to the shared balcony on the next floor down. Unless the kidnappers were raised but Spider-Man, there's no way they could have scaled that wall." She said.

"So...you're saying that whoever took Kira was already in the building?"

"It has to be. And then even if they could get up, how would they get back down a five-story building with a toddler? It doesn't make sense."

"Well Kelly took her down the elevator." Castle responded.

"So why didn't they just blow the security cameras?"

"They must not have been that experienced." He said.

Kate began to piece things together. Kelly had taken Kira for somebody else. That somebody else had to have an important relationship with Kira to want to take her. The kidnappers weren't experienced enough to know to blow the cameras. Or they hadn't had time. Obviously they had been in the building before the kidnapping, or they were ancient relatives of Spider-Man. The latter being highly unlikely unless you were Castle. Plus, there was no way the hole in the window was big enough to fit a full-grown man like Kelly had described. The neighbors had called in the gunshots at 2:00 am. The murder window was 10:00-12:00. Why hadn't they called immediatly?

"Because the neighbors did it!" She suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"Kira's parents dissapeared shortly after she was born. Kira went to live with several people but ended up with the Bensons. I checked the neighbors briefly and found out they'd moved into the appartment next door a month later. Then, six months after that, the devised a plan to get their daughter back. They were right next door. Just the innocent neighbors."

Castle caught on, "so being the wonderful people they were, the offered to be an emergency contact if the Bensons ever had to leave Kira alone. Thus giving them access into the Benson's personal life!"

"Right. Soemthing like that. So when they find out the parents are leaving Kira for a week with a teenager, they take their shot."

"But Abigail is a good babysitter and won't go down without a fight."

"And she ends up getting killed."

"What about Kelly?" Castle asked.

"Kelly's mother was Kira's mother's coworker before she disappeared."

"Wait...really?"

"I don't know...I'm guessing. But somehow Kira's parents found out about Kelly and decided she would be good to hire to kidnap Kira since they were close and Kira would go with Kelly. Plus Kelly would do anything to see Kira again."

"So the 'innocent neighbors' were Kira's parents!" Castle exclaimed.

"So they have Kira...but where are they?"

"When Ryan tried to contact them asking about Kelly, they weren't there. That was like a hour after we left the crime scene."

"They're making a run for it!" Beckett said.

"I'll start the car...call the boys."

...

Ryan and Espo were waiting by the elevator when they got there.

"Got anything?" Beckett asked.

"The doorman of the apartment says they left with a kid the same day we were there but he didn't give it much thought. He wasn't even supposed to be there at that time and everybody in the building knows he leaves at 6:00 every day. He was only there because he'd left his jacket behind the desk and came back to get it." Espo said

"And they never came back?" Beckett asked.

"Nope. But we ATM footage showed them a block away from the airport in Manhattan yesterday at 11:00. We checked and found out they took a plane to Greenfield, Massachusetts and that's where they are." Ryan responded.

"How do you know?" Castle asked.

"We called our guys at the station there and they said that they'd check into it. Just before you walked in, they called and said they'd found 'em and we're ready to arrest both parents if we were certain. I told them we'd call when you got here."

"And they have Kira?"

"They said that in the security footage they have there's a young caucasian male and female with a small girl who looks about two or three. They said both parents looked nervous and the child appeared to be crying."

"Just go for it. I have the feeling it's them."

Espo pulled out his phone and walked away. Everyone else waited in anticipation for a few minutes before Esoo came back smiling.

"They got her. They got Kira. She's safe and being driven back here right now. The parents are being brought in for questioning and I called the Bensons. They're on the way."

Everyone sighed in relief. Kira was okay.

"Nice job detectives!" Gates walked into the room with one of her rare smiles she saved for special occasions.

"Thank you, sir." Beckett answered.

...

That night, after a full day of paperwork, Castle was waiting for Kate by the door when she got home. She was tired, but happy.

"So...we have a matter to discuss."

"Do we now?" Kate asked, setting her bag down by the door and taking off her coat.

"Yes. We do. Come here." Rick walked over to the couch and took a seat, patting the cushion next to him.

"Okay...what?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm tired of calling our baby 'it'. We have less then three months left. Let's name him or her."

Kate broke into a smile, "okay let's." She replied.

And now, thinking about the baby, she felt happier then she had in a long time. Everything really would be all right.

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was longer then the others I've written, hoped you liked it! It was also my first time ever writing about them solving a crime...so...I hope it was realistic. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with the story! You guys are the best! **


	5. Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5! Sorry it took a bit. **

**Disclaimer: Castle is mine...in my dreams. So yeah. **

**Warning: this chapter is mostly CASKETT/baby fluff. So if you're looking for an exciting adventure...look elsewhere. This chapter's mainly just for introducing the long-anticipated baby.**

Chapter 5- Three's a Crowd

Avery Joanne Beckett-Castle was born at 2:00 am on June 29th. She was exactly 8 pounds 10 ounces and had small wisps of light brown hair on her otherwise bald head. She had her mother's eyes and dazzling smile, and her father's curiosity. From the moment she was born, Avery was wide awake to the world. Her eyes were constantly searching, as were her plump little fingers.

Even three months later when one of her parents would lie her down on the carpet in the living room, Avery, now frequently known as Ava.

would attempt to scoot around on her butt and touch everything she could find. And when anybody came over, she would just stare, taking them in from head to foot, and appear as though she was smiling. Usually, this curiosity was a good thing, since it was allowing Ava to pick things up easily and learn at an incredible rate. But when it came to getting enough sleep at night, her liveliness was her downfall. For this, Kate blamed Rick. And he took it, because they both knew it was true. But despite the fact that she got a max of four hours of sleep on a good night and was mostly housebound, it was the best month of Kate's life.

Rick awoke to crying. At first, in his groggy state of mind, he imagined it was Alexis, still a child and suffering from one of her frequent childhood nightmares. But, when he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and brought himself to full alertness, he realized it was Ava.

Careful not to wake his sleeping wife, Rick slid out of bed and tiptoed over to the baby's crib. As soon as he got there and glanced down into Ava's large, brown eyes, she stopped crying for a moment.

"Hey sweetie." He whispered, reaching into the barred bed and lifting his child out of it and safely into his arms.

Glancing back at Kate's balled up figure to make sure she was still sleeping, he crept out of the bedroom and into the living room where he sat on the new rocking chair and cradled Ava in his arms. There were still tears on her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling with moisture. But she was almost smiling now. And that made him smile.

"It's okay, I've got you. You're here with me." He whispered softly, wiping the stray tears from her face with the blanket she was swaddled in.

Looking down into the baby's face, he still couldn't believe she was real. And she was his, and Kate's. They had a child. It blew his mind away.

"Hey you."

Rick turned and saw Kate, still in her jeans from yesterday, but with a robe on top, appear behind him. Her hair was a tangled mess and her face groggy with exhaustion, but she was beautiful nevertheless.

"Hey." He smiled back and watched her sit down across from them, "did she wake you?"

"Uh...no actually. She didn't." Kate replied, laughing a little and running a hand through her hair.

Rick nodded and then scooted over a bit in the large chair, patting the empty section of cushion next to him. Kate smiled and moved over to sit with them. Instead of sitting next to him though, she took the bundled baby in her own arms and sat sideways on his lap instead. She leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her middle, resting them lightly on the baby in their laps. Kate closed her eyes and sighed, and Rick leaned down to kiss her hair gently. This was his family.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Monday. But since Kate was still on maternity leave for another week, she planned on spending the day relaxing. The past few weeks had been pretty busy, with Martha visiting, Castle's book due, and Ryan and Espo calling daily to get her help on cases. This just proved it. They were hopeless without her. But now she finally had a free day and she was going to take it.<p>

"Hey Castle don't you have a book party tonight?" Kate called from the kitchen where she was busily preparing two sandwiches for lunch.

Rick set down the ball he was helping Ava roll and picked her up, walking over to the counter and sitting on a stool.

"Yep...at 5:00." He replied, grabbing the peanut butter container before it fell off the counter.

"Do you want us to come?" She asked, referring to she and Ava, who hadn't yet come to one of his parties as family. Of course, she had gone to a few back when she and Castle were 'friends', but never as his wife.

"If you want to." He responded, "I mean...it's up to you. Obviously I'd love it if you came...but if it's too soon...I understand that."

Kate nodded and flopped a piece of bread on top of her sandwich. While she wanted to go to the party, she was also wary about taking their baby to a big event. Of course, Castle understood that...but she didn't want to disappoint him.

"I guess I'll see how I feel tonight and see how Ava's doing." She said, "here's your sandwhich." She handed it to him and Ava immediately reached for it.

"No no...this is daddy's sandwhich. You don't get hard food yet." Rick scolded, lifting the food away.

Kate smirked at the way Rick talked to the little girl. It was pretty adorable. She could tell he never wanted to deny her anything, but had to.

"Here I'll get her peas." Kate said, taking a bite of her own food and opening the fridge to find Ava's.

Kate and Rick ate in silence while Ava smacked. All to their curiosity, Ava always smacked her lips every time she ate peas. Never with applesauce, never with milk, only with peas. It only took five minutes for her to finish, and then she was ready for the next activity, reaching and squirming to get onto the counter.

"Hey Ava...you wanna go to the park?" Kate asked suddenly, realizing she herself hadn't been out of the house for a few days, let alone her daughter.

"Oh that's a good idea," Rick said, more to Ava then Kate,"that'll give your daddy time to call his publisher and make sure everything is good for tonight."

Kate raised her eyebrows and smiled, standing up to put everything away.

"Here I'll do that. You can go get her ready."

Kate thanked him and scooped Ava out of Rick's lap. They walked into the small nursery that had been Alexis' room and Kate laid Ava down on the rug. She then opened the dresser and picked out a plain purple onesie with white buttons and some matching shoes. Ava wriggled and squirmed as Kate tried to get them on her, but eventually succeeded.

"Here, let's go get you a hat." Kate said softly, lifting the baby protectively and carrying her to the living room where she found a white knit hat Alexis had made and slipped it onto the small head.

"Want me to get the stroller?" Castle asked from the hallway closet.

"Yeah sure...thanks." Kate called back.

A moment later, Rick rolled the folded up stroller into the room and stuck Ava's bottle into the pocket.

"I'll walk you guys out to the car."

Kate put on her own sweater and followed Castle down the elevator to the car waiting on the curb. Rick shoved the stroller in the back and Kate buckled Ava into the car seat.

"Thanks babe...I'll call you when we're coming home." Kate said, giving Rick a kiss and climbing into the front seat.

"Bye...have fun!" He called.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the park, Kate pulled the stroller out and unfolded it. She unstrapped Ava from her seat and buckled her into it. Locking the car, they took off down the path that wove through green trees and along the edges of lakes. It felt so good to finally be outside. The weather was getting really warm and there was a light breeze that rustled the trees and made a sound like flowing water. Eventually they came to the playground where children of all ages were swinging, sliding, or running around screaming.<p>

Kate took Ava out of the stroller and carried her to a swing, making Ava break into a huge grin that took up half her face. She swung her legs, successfully getting them through the holes in the swing and then laughed as Kate swung her gently.

"Kate?"

She turned and noticed a familiar face. It was Jenny, holding her daughter, coming toward the swings.

"Jenny! Hi!" Kate smiled and gave her a hug.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since...when was that?"

"Uh...I guess that was the week after Ava was born, at the get-together." Kate responded, happy to finally see somebody outside the house.

"Yeah! It's been so long! Or so it seems." Jenny said, setting Sarah-Grace, who was now a year old, into the swing next to Ava and giving her a push.

Ava had resorted to staring at Sarah-Grace with a huge grin on her face and the other girl was staring back, equally as happy. The two girls had never officially met, but seemed to be bonded already.

"So how've you been?" Kate asked.

"Pretty good. Kevin's been having to work some later hours, but honestly, just spending time with her is great." She motioned to her daughter and smiled.

"That's probably my fault." Kate laughed apologetically and gave Ava another small push.

Jenny laughed too and shrugged it off, "that's okay. How about you and Rick? How have these first three months been?"

Kate thought about how to answer and smiled, "great actually. I mean...you know. I hardly get any sleep. This one's extremely energetic. But other than that...it's been...wonderful." She responded.

"I remember that." Jenny said, "Gracie was pretty lively too. Don't worry...she'll grow out of it in a few months."

Kate laughed and nodded, "good."

"Well we should probably get going. I have a class in thirty minutes." Jenny said, "it was so nice to see you again, Kate. We should get together sometime and let the girls play. Maybe for lunch here soon?"

"Definitely! That'd be great. Just give me a call whenever."

Jenny lifted Sarah-grace from the swing and waved as they walked away. Kate waved back.

* * *

><p>Rick was ready to go when they got back home at 4:00. He had to be there half an hour early, so Kate rushed to the bedroom to change. After being outside for the first time in a while, she felt great and decided a party wouldn't be too bad, as long as it didn't run too late.<p>

"Hey babe can you get Ava ready? She needs to wear something other than a onesie." Kate called, pulling two dresses out of the closet and laying them out on the bed, "Castle! Should I wear my black one or my purple one?!" She yelled

There was a long silence, and then "which one's shorter?!"

"Castle!" She shouted back in an offended tone.

"I'm kidding! Wear whichever one's the most comfortable!"

Not helpful. She glanced down at the dresses again and eventually decided on the black one. She wasn't even sure the purple would fit anymore after she had Ava. It was pretty tight to begin with. Kate slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt and into the calf-length, V-neck dress. It was a bit tight, but felt comfortable. She slipped her heels on, grabbed a cardigan from the closet, and quickly tied her hair up into a half-up, half-down hairdo. Then she met Rick by the door.

He had dressed Ava in a little sky blue dress that Martha had given them as a baby shower gift and put a matching headband on her. She looked completely adorable. Kate reached out and took the baby from him.

"Ready?" Rick asked, straightening his tie and slinging a dress jacket over one arm.

"Sure. Let's go." She replied, smiling.

Rick motioned her out first and followed her down to the waiting limo on the curb.

"Baby's first limo ride. This'll have to be in the baby book." Rick joked, strapping the girl into the carseat he had requested.

"Only a celebrity's daughter." Kate said, shaking her head and laughing.

"Well...here we go."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, like I said, purely Caskett/baby fluff. Mostly this chapter was just to introduce the kid and how the Castles deal with her as a couple. I've never had a kid...so correct me if some of the baby facts are wrong. Hope you liked. Reviews make my day! **

**PS. Still can't figure out the whole lines between paragraphs deal so if someone could help...that would be awesome! **

**Also, if anyone has any requests for events they want to happen in a chapter (i.e. First day of kindergarten, going to the fair, etc.) let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do! **


	6. On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

**Hope your Valentine's Day was full of...valentines. Here's chapter 6! Again, not a really action-packed, crime-oriented one. The first ones will be like this. Thanks for staying with it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I could own this amazing show and do it justice...I would. But I can't...so I don't. **

Chapter 6- On the Road Again

As each month went by, Kate could practically feel time slipping through her fingers. What felt like only yesterday, was actually eight months ago. Ava was growing up fast. She could now crawl and was even standing once in a while for brief periods of time with help. It was incredible, and scary. It reminded both her parents with a tugging angst that their baby was getting older with every second.

"Castle! I am absolutely not taking our six-month-old baby to work with me!"

This about summed up the past few minute's conversation. For the previous months, Rick had cared for Ava while Kate was at work. And when he had somewhere to be, Martha was almost always available. But today, Rick had a function to get ready for at 6:00, Martha, as they had learned from her dramatic exit an hour earlier, was off to yet another retreat in the Hamptons, and the local daycare wasn't open until 8:00.

"Why not? She could help you with paperwork! Keep you company! Rick responded. Following his wife into the kitchen and beating her to the coffee machine, pouring hers first.

"Castle, maybe if I were...you know...a teacher or a...secretary or something totally innocent like that. But I chase down killers for a living. That's hardly a place for a baby."

"What do we do then?"

Kate sighed and set her mug down on the counter. She would probably be doing paperwork today...which was pretty harmless. But still, what if they caught a case? She did not want to stay back yet again while the boys did all the fun stuff. But he was right...what else would they do?

"Okay fine. She can come for one hour until the daycare opens. One hour. Okay?"

"You," Rick said, wrapping her up in his arms from behind, "are a lifesaver."

She rolled her eyes, trying to act annoyed, but ended up smiling as Rick planted a kiss on her head. She covered his arms with hers and leaned back, allowing him to rock them side to side.

"Don't get used to it." She said.

"Promise. And you'd better go change before you have to go into work with a baby and in your PJ's."

"Shut up and go get Ava ready."

* * *

><p>Kate learned quickly that, like she'd expected, bringing a baby into the precinct made things a whole lot more difficult. For one, she had lost count of how many busy people she had, or had almost, run into cradle-first. Two, she was starting to feel claustrophobic with the number of eyes fixed on her, especially from her coworkers and, unfortunately, her boss.<p>

"Detective Beckett! What the hell?!" Gates asked, appearing from her office as Kate set the baby cradle on the floor by her chair.

"Sir...look...I'm so sorry. The daycare doesn't open until 8:00. Rick has a meeting and since I was inconveniently scheduled for 7:00 this morning," she tried not to sound sour, " I have nowhere for the baby."

"Detective, this is unacceptable."

"Sir I'll get her to daycare by 8:00. It's only an hour. I have nowhere else for her to go." She practically pleaded.

"Okay fine. One hour. But just this once."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Gates turned on her heel and retreated back into her office, only to pop her head back out a moment later.

"Beckett?"

"Yes?"

"While...you have the baby here. Do you mind if I...you know...just say hello?"

Kate was confused for a moment. She knew the older woman had a soft spot somewhere, but little did she know it was for babies. She smiled.

"Uh...yeah. No I don't mind at all." Kate responded, reaching over to lift the blue blanket from atop a sleeping Ava. Gates approached her desk and watched as Kate lifted the blanket-wrapped bundle up out of the cradle.

"Oh...she's so precious." The captain marveled, "hey there sweetie."

Kate smiled fondly as she cradled her daughter and Gates gazed down fondly upon her.

"Is it okay if I...hold her for a moment?"

Kate nodded and handed the bundle over. Gates took it in her arms and gently felt the baby's tiny hand. Ava was waking up now and, upon seeing a new person, broke into a wide grin and immediately reached out to touch her hair. Her other hand went to grasp the woman's shirt collar.

"Oh!" Gates laughed, taking Ava's hand in her own to keep it from tugging too hard. Ava cooed in disappointment, making Gates smile.

"She's quite the explorer." Kate remarked.

"Just like her mother." Gates handed the baby back to Kate.

"And her father." Ryan added from behind.

"Especially her father." Espo agreed.

Kate turned to them and let Ava stare in amazement for a moment before handing her off to Espo, who obviously wanted to hold her. Ava smiled again and this time spoke.

"Da-da." She grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"No, not da-da. I'm uncle Espo." Espo said, bouncing her lightly in his arms.

"Da-da." Ava insisted.

"Uncle Espo? Uncle Espo?" Kate asked amusedly.

"Yes! I think I deserve that title! Don't you?" He asked Ryan.

"I agree. I think we both deserve that title."

"I'm not 'Aunt Kate' to Sarah-Grace, am I?"

"Well you could be." Ryan replied, taking the baby from Espo and turning to talk to her instead.

"Besides...that's all she knows how to say so far anyway." Kate informed him.

"Not for long." Espo teased, standing to pick up the ringing phone on his desk.

"Enjoy the silence while you can. It doesn't last long." Ryan added, handing Ava back to Kate, who unwrapped the baby from her blanket and sat her down in her lap.

"Silence? Who said anything about silence? I said she only knew one word...not that she never made noise. Believe me...she's not silent." Kate said.

"Yo guys...we caught a case." Espo called from the other side of the room.

"Of course we did." Kate huffed, "watch Ava. I need to go talk to Gates." She handed the baby off to Ryan.

* * *

><p>"So who's our vic?" Kate asked Lanie, who was bent over the body of a young man in a suit.<p>

Gates had, after much discussion and begging from Kate, decided to let her come to the crime scene. The daycare was a block away, and she had promised to let Espo and Ryan check out the area first to make sure the killer wasn't hanging around. Not like that ever happened. Plus, the crime scene was an office building, and the murder had happened the previous night.

"Name's Jerry Edwards. 32 years old with a job at the bank a block away from here. He took a knife to the throat...multiple times."

"What time was this?"

"Sometime between one and three this morning."

"If he worked at the bank." Espo said as he approached, "what was he doing here? Isn't this the office for a newspaper company?"

"And why was he here so early?" Kate added, taking Jerry's wallet from Lanie and examining it closely.

"I'll be able to give you a smaller time window once I get him back to the morgue." Lanie said.

"Okay. Why don't you two go talk to his coworkers and see what you can dig up. I need to take Ava to Daycare and then I'll meet you back at the precinct." Kate commanded, picking up Ava's cradle and turning to leave.

* * *

><p>As she was making her way back to her car from leaving Ava at Sunnyskies Daycare, Kate's phone jangled in her back pocket. She pulled it out, expecting one of the three men who had reason to get ahold of her; Ryan, Espo, or Castle. Instead, Alexis's name appeared.<p>

"Hey Alexis." She answered, swinging into the drivers seat and starting the car.

"Hi Kate! I was just about to get on the plane to head back there. I was just wondering if it was okay if I stayed with you guys tonight."

Alexis had been gone for a month on a trip with some friends to California. It was sort of a College Graduation Gift from Castle to his daughter. She had only been to the west coast once as a baby and was anxious to go back, along with two good friends.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's fine." Kate replied, "what time are you getting here?"

"Probably around noon. I'll find something else to do until tonight. I know you and dad are busy and everything..."

"Oh it's fine bud. And if you want to spend some time with Ava...she's at daycare and you're on the list of people who are allowed to pick her up."

"Great! I think I might just take you up on that. I'll get her around 2:00. See you tonight!" Alexis chimed.

"Awesome! Ill try to be home at 6:00. See you then."

The two women hung up and Kate couldn't help but feel excited. Even though Alexis wasn't actually blood related to her, she couldn't help but feel the kind of love for the girl that a mother felt for her daughter. And she had two of them.

* * *

><p>Jerry Edwards was a jerk. Kate had found that out pretty quickly after a few hours of research on his history. He had been married three times and just recently married a fourth, the woman with whom he was with claiming to have caught him cheating. All of his wives had claimed to have caught him cheating. And then, just as Kate had finished speaking with his wife, a woman had rushed in claiming in to be his distraught girlfriend. The guy was messed up. But apparently so were two thirds of his lovers.<p>

"It's gotta be her." Espo muttered from behind as Ryan wrestled a young, blonde woman in tight leather through the hallway to the interrogation room.

"And that's his...second ex wife, right?" Beckett asked, peering around her computer to get a better look at the lady.

"His first. She's the one who beat him up when she found out he was cheating. The one that landed him in the hospital for a few weeks."

"Ahh...that one."

"I mean look at her. It's all there." He said as the woman kicked Ryan's knee.

"She does have a violent streak."

Ryan finally shoved the woman into the interrogation room and slammed the door. Beckett stood and approached him.

"Handful?" She asked.

"My god...tell me you saw her just then. If it's not her...I'll eat my socks." Ryan responded.

"That'd be a sight." Espo smirked.

"You go talk to her then. Her name's Alice, but she only responds to Lee."

Espo tugged on his shirt collar and stood up straighter, "fine. I will."

He disappeared into the room after the woman, giving Beckett a desperate look before shutting the door.

It took fifteen minutes of screaming and other violent activities for Espo to emerge from the interrogation room with an answer. It wasn't her. However, to everyone's shock, they now had a lead.

"So I can't get the full story out of her...but I think it has something to do with his second ex wife, Melinda. Unless I'm sorely mistaken and suck at taking hints, Melinda was the one Jerry was cheating with while he was married to L...um Alice. She made it sound like Melinda wasn't the sweet innocent person she portrays herself as."

"Okay," Kate said, glancing at her watch, "would you guys mind finishing up? I told Alexis I'd be home at 6:00 and she has Ava with her..."

"Sure no problem." Ryan replied, taking his coat off the back of a chair and pulling it on.

"Have a good one, Beckett." Espo added.

The two took off toward the elevator while Kate grabbed her things. It had been kind of nice to have an easy case like this one. Sometimes, a break was necessary.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I'm home!" Kate called into the house. It was slightly later than she had hoped, but it looked like Alexis was home<p>

"In here!"

She walked down the hall after depositing her coat by the door and found her daughters on the floor in the living room with blocks scattered about the carpet.

"Oh look Ava! Mommy's home!" Alexis beamed, pointing.

Ava turned from her seated position on the floor and broke into a huge grin, holding out a rectangular-shaped block for her mother to see.

"Ma!" Ava shrieked.

"Hey sweetie!" Kate picked the baby girl up and took the block Ava handed her.

"She's gotten so big." Alexis said, starting to pick up the blocks and put them back into the bag, "and every time she talks...it kind of startles me. Last I saw her, the loudest sound she made was when she cried."

"Crazy, right? Now you know how your dad felt." Kate responded, "speaking of which...do you know what's going on with him?"

"Oh he called about twenty minutes ago. He said he'd be home at 7:00."

"Should we make dinner?" Kate asked, setting Ava in the small playpen they had bought to keep her out of trouble while they were cooking.

"Actually...Ava and I have that covered." Alexis replied, motioning to the table where covered food sat waiting, "don't we?" She asked the baby.

"Da!" Ava agreed.

"Wow! Alexis you didn't have to do this!"

"Eh...it's the least I can do. Hope you guys like pasta."

"Hey! I'm home!"

They heard a thud by the door and Rick came in, coat slung over one arm and grinning.

"Hey babe." Kate smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek, "how was your day?"

"Fine actually. My new series is in full fledge."

"Congratulations dad!"

"Alexis is home!" He exclaimed, weaving around the playpen where Ava was shouting nonsense words to try and catch her father's attention.

"I missed you." Alexis threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"I missed you too." Rick responded, "and you!" He added, reaching into the playpen to lift Ava into his arms.

"Da-da! Da! Da!" Ava yelled as Rick tried to kiss her head.

"Well shall we eat?" Alexis asked, happily taking a seat at the end of the table and helping her dad pull out Ava's chair.

"Sounds good to me!"

The rest followed, seating themselves at the table and lifting the warmers off the bowls of pasta. And then the phone rang.

"Don't get it." Rick said immediately.

"But dad! It might be gram!"

"She can call back later. Alexis...don't get it."

The girl sat back down reluctantly and listened as the voicemail came on.

"You've reached the voicemail of Martha Rodgers, Kate, Rick, Avery, and Alexis Castle. Sorry we can't reach the phone right now. Leave a message and we'll get back to you."

Followed by the beep. And to Kate, it was the sound of family. And as she glanced around the table, she couldn't help but smile at the three of them. Her family. And she wouldn't trade them for the world.

**Author's Note: Well, hope you enjoyed! Like I said...not much action yet. In these first few chapters with Ava, I'm just going to cover some basic ground (I.e. Kate dealing with Ava at work) so it won't be super exciting or anything. Reviews are wonderful! And feel free to leave ideas of anything you want to see happen! I'll try to get that in there! Thank you! **


	7. Terrible (Terrific?) Twos

**It's been another week, so here you go! This is a short one...but hope you enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately...I don't own Castle**

Chapter 7: Terrible (Terrific?) Two's

Balloons of every color drifted around lightly in the breeze like bubbles, dancing and swaying while children laughed and shrieked around them. The smell of spring wafted from the blooming plants all around the park. The only clouds in the stunning blue sky were the light, fluffy ones that young children so often drew in pictures. It felt perfect.

Kate sat at a picnic table next to the playground with three other mothers. Jenny sat across from her, along with Lydia, the mother of Ava's new friends Benny and Mia. Next to her was Mazie's mom, Amanda. Rick had planned the party so that Kate could spend some time with her friends while he got the house ready for their own family party later that evening. All three women had just finished setting the table with cake, pizza, gifts, and drinks. They were patiently waiting for the game of tag the toddlers were playing all over the play equipment to end. When it did, they called and the children came running.

Like a group of excited puppies, Ava, Benny, Mia, Sarah-Grace, and Mazie climbed onto the table's benches and began grabbing everything in their reach with potential for fun.

"Hey, hey! Let's not touch everything." Amanda commanded, pulling Mazie's hands off of a cake slicer.

"Let's sing, okay?" Jenny said, standing up and lighting the two pink candles on the blue-frosting cake.

All five children jumped up and swarmed Ava, shoving and pushing for their spot next to the birthday girl. Kate just watched and smiled sweetly. Ava looked overwhelmed, but adorable in her purple, poofy dress.

Happy birthday to you...

Sarah-Grace seemed to be the only one who actually got the words. Most of the others, who were actually Ava's age, yelled out similar sounding noises, trying to sound like the adults.

Happy birthday to you...

Kate watched her daughter with pure joy. Ava had her lips pursed in a smile, and her cheeks were red with embarrassment. Her brown hair stuck out in pigtails and curled on the bottoms and every time Kate looked at her, she saw herself. In the way Ava walked, with her head held high like nothing could touch her. In the way she rebelled against getting help from anybody, to be independent. And especially when she got attention. Like her mother, she was strong. But like her mother, she also doubted herself sometimes. It wasn't obvious to her yet, but it lingered there sometimes. And Kate was determined to make sure her daughter learned what she herself had learned much later. That she was more than her mistakes.

Happy birthday dear Avaaaa...

Mazie shrieked the last word and threw her arms around her friend. Ava started laughing then. A big, full laugh that reminded Kate of Rick. That was how she was like her father. She enjoyed life. Every second of it.

Happy birthday to youuuuu!

Mazie let go so Ava could lean in and blow out the two candles with a long, sustaining breath. And when the light from the candles dwindled and disappeared, Kate watched her daughter get one year older.

"Alright..." Jenny started.

"Let's eat cakes!" Benny shouted, flinging his hand, holding a plastic Dixie cup, into the air.

"Yeah!" Ava shouted back, pulling the candles out and putting them in her mouth the lick off the frosting.

Kate grabbed the cake knife from its plastic cover and sliced into the chocolatey goodness. The children gathered around her, fascinated, and each took turns grabbing their plate as Lydia served the slices.

"Hey...I'll be right back. I'm going to grab Ava's gift from the car." Kate mumbled to Amanda. She nodded.

Kate took off at a fast walk to the waiting Toyota by the curb. She knew that as soon as the children were done with cake, they wouldn't hesitate to move on to the next activity. She unlocked the car, grabbed the green wrapped gift off the passenger seat, and slammed the door.

She was on her way back to the tables when she heard her name.

"Kate?"

She turned, half expecting someone from work, but instead coming face to face with a familiar figure. An all-too familiar figure.

"Demming! Um...hi!" She stammered.

"Wow...it's great to see you. It's been...too long." He responded, searching her face.

"Yeah...it has been a while."

"Well...um...you must be busy. But maybe we could...you know...meet up sometime. For lunch or something...just to...catch up."

"Uh...yeah. Sure. Yeah."

"Wow...you still look great, you know? Like...really great. I missed you."

At this point, the conversation was taking a turn toward awkward and Kate realized her ex-boyfriend had absolutely no idea that she had moved on in her life. Not that this was a suprise. He usually had no idea.

"Uh..." She was trying to figure out how to respond when the crying sound of a child drew her attention away. Jenny was approaching with a sobbing Ava in her arms.

"Mommy!" Ava cried, sticking out her leg to display a bleeding cut.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Kate turned completely away from a startled Demming and took her daughter from Jenny.

"They went to go play tag again and she tripped on the leg of the table. I don't think it's too bad...just a little cut." Jenny squeezed Ava's arm reassuringly and returned to the table, where her daughter had started arguing with Mia, loudly.

"I falled...on a rock...and it gave my...leg an owie!" Ava said between intakes of breath.

"Hey its gunna be okay. Let's go get you a band-aid from the car. Mommy will wash it off and it will be all better, okay?"

"Can you kiss it?" Ava asked.

Kate leaned down and kissed Ava's knee next to the bleeding wound. Ava stopped crying and tried to calm her own breathing. Kate turned back to Demming and gave him an apologetic look. He just looked baffled.

Ha. Didn't see that one coming, did Ya? Kate thought.

"Well...I should go. I guess...see you around Kate." He said, glancing from Ava back to Kate and back to Ava again, obviously just taking it all in. Yes. It had been a while, hadn't it?

"Yeah...sorry. See you around." Kate replied, carrying Ava to the car to clean and bandage the scrape.

As she put the bandaid on, Ava looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, who was that man?"

Kate smiled and pulled Ava's dress back down over the bandaid.

"Someone you don't need to worry about. He's just an old friend."

"You don't like him, do you mommy?"

"I just don't know him very well." She responded.

"Well I don't like him. He looked weird. I'm glad he's not my daddy." Ava chided, sliding off the car seat onto the pavement and taking her mother's hand in her own small one.

"Me too Aves...me too."

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Thanks for reading...love you all! Reviews are absolutely wonderful! And like before...if you have any prompts (i.e. Going to the fair, etc.) lemme know in the review section. Have a great week!:) **


	8. And then there were Four

**Here's chapter 8! Enjoy your weekly dose of Caskett/Ava fluff-ness! **

**Disclaimer: don't own this beautiful show. **

Chapter 8: And Then There Were Four

Castle awoke to a warm bed. For a moment, he thought it was morning, but quickly realized with a glance at the clock on the bedside table, that it was four in the afternoon. As his mind cleared, he remembered putting Ava down for a nap, then joining Kate where she had lay down for a while, not feeling well.

Slowly rubbing sleep from his eyes, he turned over, and noticed the empty right-side of the bed. He sat up quickly and glanced around, attention drawing to the sliver of light from under the bathroom door.

"Kate?" He called.

There was a short silence before her response came back, weak and quiet, "in here."

He slid out from under the covers and padded in his socks across the room.

"Everything okay?"

"No." She managed.

This automatically sent chills through his body. He shoved the door open the rest of the way and found her sitting by the toilet. Her body was a crumpled, helpless heap and, by the way her messy hair clung to her pale sweaty forehead, he could tell what was going on. He had been through this enough with Alexis to recognize it.

"Hey hun...why didn't you wake me?" He asked softly, sitting beside her and pulling her body into his lap. She leaned back against his chest and took a deep breath.

"Didn't want to disturb you." She mumbled, suddenly making a face and shooting back toward the toilet again.

He steadied her, holding her damp hair in one hand to keep it out of the mess. When she was done. He rubbed her arm comfortingly and let her collapse against him. After a while, she finally sighed and moved away.

"I think I'm feeling better." She whispered.

"Better enough to go lay down on the couch?"

She nodded, already looking much better with some slight color back in her cheeks. After flushing the toilet, he scooped her up bridal-style and carried her into the living room. Right on time, Ava padded into the room wearing only her green underwear and bear slippers. Her wavy, brown hair was a tangled mess and she looked energetic.

"Hey sweetie." Rick greeted, "where are your clothes?"

"Can't reach my flower clothes." Ava responded.

Rick laughed and stood up, watching his daughter drag herself back up he stairs and following right behind. From the top of his daughter's dresser, Rick pulled a pair of floral jeans and a purple shirt. She had received them as a third birthday gift from Jim and refused to wear anything else most days. He handed the outfit to Ava and left the room so she could dress herself.

"Hey babe, while you're up would you mind seeing if we have any soup in the cupboard?" Kate called from the couch.

He took the stairs two at a time and entered the kitchen, checking the cabinet under the microwave and finding it mostly empty.

"Sorry...we're out."

Kate groaned and curled up in a ball on the couch, setting her head on a pillow

"Ava and I could run to the store and pick some up. She needs to get out, anyway."

"Would you?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. Hang in there...we'll be back in a bit." He said, picking up Ava as she reached the last stair step. "Should we go to the store to get mommy some soup so she feels better?"

Ava grinned and started bouncing up and down in his arms, "yay! Store! Can we get chick'n noodle zoup? Cuz that's like magic soup!"

"Yeah?" He asked, helping her put a jacket on over her flower outfit and then putting his own on as well.

"Yeah! It's like fairy dust soup! Is it daddy? Is it fairy dust soup?"

Rick smiled and, carrying Ava out to the car, said, "do you believe it is? Because if you believe it, then it's true. Anything is true if you want it to be."

"Even pirates and princesses and dragons?!" She asked excitedly.

"If you believe it up here", he tapped her small head and she giggled, "then anything is possible."

"Wow!" She exclaimed.

Rick strapped her into the carseat and climbed into the driver's seat, weaving through evening traffic to the Safeway a few blocks away. He and Ava hopped out and ambled into the store, stopping almost immediately when Ava spotted a large teddy bear on a shelf near the entrance.

"Daddy, look! It's big and soft!" She attempted to hoist the bear into her arms, but Rick had to take it from her before she fell over with its weight.

"Yeah, it's bigger than you!" He laughed, putting it down on the shelf again and leading Ava away to the canned food section.

To keep his three-year-old from getting bored and doing something she shouldn't, Rick decided to make searching for the soup into a game. In his best girl's voice, he commanded Ava to find the red soup cans (Campbell's) so that the fairy queen could use them for her big batch of fairy soup. Ava excitedly began running up and down the aisle, looking for the right color and finding it almost immediately.

"Here's red! I found it, fairy queen! It's red like fire trucks!" She announced, pointing.

"Good job!" He exclaimed, reaching up to put several cans of Chicken Noodle Soup into the basket.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Rick turned, noticing Ava already down at the end of the aisle standing in front of the movies. She was on her tiptoes reaching for Lion King 2 with determination all over her small face. Every time she gave this expression, Rick was shocked with how much his daughter looked like Kate.

"Do you want it?" Rick asked, pulling it down off the high shelf, "we could watch it tonight."

"Ooo! Yes! Yes!"

"Okay here. Can the fairy princess hold it carefully for daddy? Don't drop it."

She seized the DVD gladly and hugged it to her chest as they went to pay.

"Is this all for you this evening?" The cashier asked politely.

From the ground, Ava started tugging on her fathers pants, trying to get his attention so he'd pick her up.

"Yeah! We got Lien King!" She shouted happily, making the woman smile.

Hand-in-hand, they walked back out through the darkening parking lot to the car and drove home.

Kate was anxiously awaiting when they arrived, having already taken out some pots and bowls. She was seated at the counter.

"How'd it go?"

"Good! Good! We got Lien King and brought you fairy soup!" Ava shrieked, displaying the movie proudly to her mother as she danced around the on the tiled floor.

Kate shot Rick an amused glance as he took a seat next to her.

"Did you now?"

"Yep! And daddy says we can watch it tonight! And eat soup! Fairy soup!"

"Well! I can't imagine anything better!" Kate replied enthusiastically, lifting the girl into her lap, then turning back to her husband, "someone's a little hyper, huh?"

"Just a bit." He motioned with his fingers and then put his arms around his wife and daughter, "how you feeling?"

"Better. A lot better." She responded, "but babe? There's something I...think you should know."

He glanced into her tired eyes and, despite the small smile that played across her lips, felt worry grip him.

"Okay..." He said quietly, glancing down at Ava, who was snuggled up between Kate's lap and his arms, listening.

Kate took a deep breath, "I think...I'm not sure...but I think I might be pregnant again."

His stomach turned as nerves were immediately replaced with happy anticipation and excitement. As the realization hit him, a smile took over his own face.

"You...are you sure?"

"No," she said, "like I said...I think. But I'm pretty sure. All the signs are there. I've been wondering for a while now, but didn't want to say anything until I was more sure. Then this whole sickness thing came up today and yesterday. I'm not 100% positive...but..."

He stopped her with a kiss. She smiled and swiveled the stool around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"I think I'll go get checked tomorrow." She whispered against his lips, "wanna come this time?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied, bringing his lips back to hers.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing the Ava scenes. The way I picture her is so adorable:) please leave reviews...they really mean the world and also please leave prompts if you want! Love you guys! Have a great week!**


End file.
